


Vaako Comes Clean

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pain, Vaako is a dirty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako is talented at self-love and treats himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaako Comes Clean

Vaako was kneeling on the bed, one hand behind him teasing his own entrance while the other stroked his thighs. Self-love was not something to be rushed and he loved the tease of it all. His cock was already swollen and dripping onto the bedspread beneath him and the reached one finger down to swipe the pearl of come off the tip.

He brought his hand to his mouth and sucked his own come off his finger as he breached his asshole. He groaned at the dual stimulation; the taste of come and the feel of the heat of his body. His back was arched awkwardly as he twisted to keep the sensations flowing.

He removed his now wet fingers from his mouth and dropped them to feather over his cock, torturing himself with the light touches. He groaned into the air and dropped his head backwards. His finger slid from his ass with a soft, wet sound and he pressed gently at his rim with two now. He slowly worked both fingertips inside of himself as he reached down with the other hand to cup his balls closer to his body.

He was sweating, having been at this for over an hour now, teasing himself; making himself want it. What he wanted was a partner, or two. A fat cock in his ass and a dripping pussy in front of his face. His tongue flicked out into the empty air.

He ran his free hand up his stomach and chest, scraping his nails hard over his nipples and hissing at the sensation. He slipped a third finger inside his hole and moaned at the stretch; the burn of it. His hand dropped from his chest to his thigh; he scratched at it hard, twitching as he watched the lines form on his skin.

While the art of self love was not new to Vaako, performing for himself alone was. He cursed himself for being over eager when he began; his toys were too far away to reach now. He shifted his shoulders so he could press a fourth finger inside himself and nearly screamed at the pull in his arm and the burning of the nerves in his ass.

The pain felt so good.

He stoked his thumb along his cock, cupping his other fingers under the head to gather what was dripping from him as he forced his fingers to stretch his ass as much as it could. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean, ready to finish himself. He shoved his hand as far inside his hole as he could from his angle, his chest leaning forward towards the bed as he did so.

His body was twisted as he fucked himself with four fingers. He wanted as much pain as he could give himself. He raked his empty hand across the soft flesh of his stomach, loving the burn. Finally, he allowed himself to grasp his cock and stroke.

There was no lube, only what his own body provided, sweat and saliva and precome. It was almost too tight, too dry. But that made it perfect. He twisted his fingers deliberately scraping across his prostate as he dragged the too dry hand over the head of his weeping cock.

Vaako lifted his head, looking into the empty soom in front of him and taking great, heaving breaths. He pictured a couple there; naked entwined and sweaty fucking in front of him. He opened his mouth and tasted the empty air again, picturing the scent of sex that wasn’t his own.

That was all it took. He screamed as his back arched impossibly and he spilled himself into the bedclothes beneath him. He shook with the force of it. He slid his fingers out of his abused asshole and brought them to his mouth to taste.

**Author's Note:**

> *blush* yeah...I have Vaako feels right now. Not all of them are appropriate. This, however, was begging to be shared. Let me know what you think....


End file.
